


It Ain't Paradise But It'll Do

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Chuck is God, Human Castiel, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, NSFW Art, Non-Canon Endverse, Rimming, Smut, Smutty, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: After Sam is possessed by Lucifer, the earth becomes a dangerous place. Dean and Cas have a small group that are surviving. When they are contacted by a strange message, they learn of the existence of a potentially safe haven called only the bunker. Should they attempt it?





	1. Initial Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely a product of my own imagination. There is no real correlation between my endverse and the endverse that was shown in Supernatural.

 

 

HELP

  
  


HELP

  
  


HELP

  
  


HELP

  
  


The screen flashed every few minutes and the message never changed, Dean was getting tired of seeing it. Since they had no idea if it was genuine or not, no way to know at this point, he hadn’t  even mentioned it to Castiel.

 

HELP

  
  


HELP

  
  


HELP

  
  


HELP

 

“Fuck.” Dean turned around in his chair and yelled. “Castiel come here please.”

 

HELP   HELP

 

Well that was a change. Not much of one but it might signal that this was from a real person and not just a random signal originator.  He heard Castiel approach.

 

“Yeah,babe? Find something?” Castiel walked up and stood behind his chair, hands on Dean’s shoulders.

 

“Look at this. Been going on for about forty minutes now. I figured it was just some randomly generated shit, you know? But now, I’m not so sure.”

 

Castiel pulled up a chair and sat next to Dean.He scrolled up to the beginning and worked his way down all the ‘helps’ to the last one.

 

“I see what you mean.”

 

HELP  HELP

  
  


HELP  HELP

  
  


PLEASE   HELP   US

 

“Okay, now I’m intrigued.” Dean sat up and pulled the screen closer.

 

‘Who are you?’ Dean figured it was worth a shot. They waited a few minutes for a response and just when Dean was giving up, the screen flashed.

 

‘My name is Sarah. Who are you?’

 

Dean looked at Castiel with a questioning glance.

 

Castiel said, “I dunno, babe. It’s up to you.”

 

Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Well, nothing ventured…”

 

He typed out ‘My name is Dean. Are you alone?’

 

Again they waited. 

 

‘No, there are four of us here. Are you alone?’

 

Dean typed, ‘No there are a group of us here. You’re in danger there?’

 

An immediate response: ‘Yes. There are demons everywhere. We’re running out of food and can’t go out looking for more.’

 

Castiel sighed. He put a hand on Dean’s thigh and said, “It depends on where they are.”

 

Dean nodded. ‘Where are you?’

 

The screen lit up. ‘We’re in Hays, Kansas. But I know of a place near here that is safe if we could just get to it.’

 

Dean and Castiel exchanged a look. Dean typed, ‘Safe? What do you mean?’

 

‘It’s s bunker. Huge. Warded against everything. Has its own water and electricity, everything we need except food.’

 

Dean laughed. ‘Oh yeah? How do you know?’

 

‘I’ve been there. Been inside. We just need to get there.’

 

Castiel gripped Dean’s thigh. “Dean. If this is true….”

 

Dean nodded. He turned in the chair and yelled, “Benny! Get your ass in here.”

 

They waited a moment and then Benny appeared in the doorway.

 

“Yeah boss? Ya’ yelled?”

 

Dean stood up. “Take over the computer. We’re having a meeting before dinner, mandatory. If you hear from someone named Sarah, answer her. Cas and I are going to my place.”

 

With that. He grabbed Castiel’s hand, pulled him from the chair and they left Benny to man the computer.

 

**********

 

Dean pulled Castiel into their room. He grabbed Castiel in a fierce hug and kissed him. 

 

“Need me some angel, right now.”

 

Cas giggled. “Yes  _ Sir _ ! Always here to help.”

 

Dean had Castiel naked in moments. Castiel was used to his roughness, his tough way of handling sex. Ever since Castiel had fallen and he and Dean had finally admitted their feelings for one another, their closeness had just deepened. But since the apocalypse, since Sam had said yes to Lucifer and the world had just gone up in smoke and ruins, Dean had gotten harder. Castiel understood him and never questioned or complained. He knew Dean loved him and that was what was important. 

 

Dean picked Castiel up and tossed him onto the bed. Castiel lay there and watched Dean strip. He never got over the man’s beauty. His body was leaner, harder these days. But the beauty was still very evident. Castiel loved every freckle, loved the bowed legs, loved every inch of his man.

 

Dean crawled over him. Between his spread legs and kissed him. Castiel responded and Dean’s tongue explored his mouth. Soon Dean was kissing and nipping down his throat, there was a bite to the shoulder that would leave another mark, and then Dean was hungrily sucking a nipple. Castiel moaned and arched his back. Dean pinched the other one hard. He open-mouthed his way down Castiel’s belly, licked across the head of his cock and then pushed against his thigh, indicating he wanted Castiel to raise his legs.

 

Castiel lifted his legs so that his knees were on his chest, showing Dean what he wanted. Dean grabbed the lube and poured some on his hand. He pushed two fingers into Castiel’s anus but they slid in far too easily.

 

“Angel have you been fingering yourself again?” Dean growled.

 

Castiel grinned and blushed. “Well, I knew you’d want to fuck me so I just got ready.”

 

Dean grinned, moving his fingers around inside of Cas. “How fucking thoughtful.”

 

Dean grabbed his cock and rubbed it around Castiel’s hole then shoved in. Castiel gasped, Dean was big and thick and he loved the burn it caused when Dean took him. He pushed hard against Dean, wanting every inch inside him. Dean grinned. “Fucking slutty angel…”   
  


Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, crossed his ankles and pushed his feet into Dean’s ass to get him in all the way. Dean sunk in as far as possible and just held there. Cas loved that part, being filled with Dean. Then Dean set a fast pace, thrusting hard and Castiel was moaning out his name… “Dean… Dean…” he grabbed Dean’s wrists on either side of him and held on.

 

Another great thing about sex with Dean Winchester was he had staying power. He plowed Cas for a while, then yanked out and just said, “Over.” Cas flipped to his hands and knees and pushed his ass out. Dean grabbed his hips in a tight grip and was back in him,ramming him and he was groaning and biting the pillow. 

 

Dean was groaning as well. “Fuck, angel, it’s so good in you…” 

 

Castiel had only had sex with one other man since he fell. He and Dean weren’t together yet, but when Dean found out he had gone ballistic. He grabbed Castiel and told him, “Listen, you’re mine. No one else gets you but me. I fucking love you and you belong to me.” He told the guy Castiel had slept with that if he ever touched Cas again, Dean would break his arms. Word spread quickly.   
  
So Castiel knew Dea loved him, knew he was important to him. That was all he needed.

 

“Are you close, Angel?’ Dean kissed Castiel’s back. 

 

“God, yes… “ 

 

“Then cum, dammit.” So Cas did. He always came when Dean told him to. He shot string after string of cum onto the bedspread, and felt his hole tighten around Dean like a vise.

 

That was all it took. Dean rammed into him, held and Castiel could feel Dean’s cum inside him. It was a glorious as ever. 

 

Dean pulled out, fell onto the bed and pulled Cas to him. “I love you, Cas.”

 

He said it every time, and that was the only time. It meant the world to Castiel.

 


	2. The Decision

Dean fell asleep after fucking Cas, and Cas got up and got high. Nothing unusual, he got high every day. He sat on the porch and inhaled his joint, feeling relaxed and happy. Whatever happened with the strange messages didn’t really affect him. It would take a group discussion and then Dean would make a decision. Cas hated making decisions about anything and just followed whatever lead Dean took.

 

It was an hour before dinner, and Cas went to wake Dean up. He laid down in the bed next to Dean and kissed him awake. 

 

“Dean, it’s time for the meeting.”

 

Dean just ‘hummed’ and kissed Cas more. “You high again, angel?”

 

Cas laughed. “Wouldn’t ‘still’ be more accurate?”

 

Dean slapped his ass and they got up. 

  
  


Everyone showed up for the meeting. If Dean said it was mandatory then everyone knew he meant it. Dean explained about the messages and said they needed to make a decision as to whether they believed it, and if they did, they they want to bug out and head towards Sarah and this bunker.

 

The discussion got fairly heated. The majority of the group thought it sounded like something worth trying. Benny and Kevin disagreed.

 

“We got it good here, man, why would we want to bug out on a message we don’t even know is real? It could just be the fucking dark side trying to lure us out.” Benny paced the room and his hands were in fists.

 

“Sit your ass down, Benny.” Dean scowled at him. “I haven’t made a decision either way yet.”

 

Kevin looked at Charlie. “Is there any way to trace the transmission? I mean maybe we can get a better handle on whether or not it’s even coming from where she says she is?”

 

Everyone looked at Charlie. She was chewing a fingernail. “I can try but things are so fucked up, it probably won’t work.”

 

Dean shook his head. “It’s worth a try, Get on it, will ya?”

 

Charlie nodded. Dean looked around the table. “Anyone have anything to add?”

 

Heads shook in the negative, so Dean ended the meeting and said it was dinner time. Several people went to the kitchen to cook.

 

Dean waved Cas over to him, and then pulled Cas onto his lap.

 

“You didn’t say anything, baby. Tell me what you really think.”

 

Cas looked serious. “I think you’ll make the right decision. That’s all I think.”

 

Dean laughed. “Your usual answer. Come on. Let’s eat.”

  
  
  


Later, Dean contacted Sarah again. He asked if she had any proof that the bunker existed. She replied that she didn’t. She did give him the coordinates of the location she claimed it was at. Dean handed them over to Charlie and told her to get to work. Then he went looking for Cas. He found him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Dean walked up behind him and reached around, grabbing Cas’ cock.

 

Cas jumped a little then leaned back against Dean. Dean took the cup out of Cas’ hands and put it on a counter. “Come on angel, I want you.”

  
  
  


Back in their room, Dean stripped Cas and told him to lay down. Of course, Castiel did as directed. Dean stripped as well, but then he went in a drawer and got out the soft restraints he was so fond of. Cas felt a thrill go through him; he loved it when Dean restrained him. It meant a long session.

 

Dean walked to Cas and bound his wrists and then attached them to the headboard with Cas’ arms above his head. Then he bent Cas’s knees and restrained his ankles to the sides of the bed, spreading Cas wide. He grabbed a thick pillow and shoved it up under Cas’ ass, lifting it high.

 

He stood over Cas and grinned. “Damn you look good like that angel.”

  
  


He got on his knees beside Cas and began to kiss him. The kisses were possessive and rough. Cas knew that the decision was weighing on Dean and he needed something like this for the stress relief. He welcomed it. Fucking was the one way he could truly help Dean. 

 

Dean’s hand ran over Cas’ body, pinching and soothing, rough and loving. Cas was getting very aroused and began to moan. Dean bit down Cas’ throat to his collarbone and bit and sucked a large angry mark on it. He murmured, “Mine. You’re mine, angel, never forget,”

 

Kissing again, he pinched and played with Cas’ nipples, well knowing how sensitive they were. Cas was thrusting up his hips into the air and groaning in pleasure. He pulled against the restraints holding his arms, just wishing he could touch Dean.

 

Then Dean licked down Cas’ belly and paused at his aching cock. Dean looked at Cas and smiled, then took it into his mouth. Cas gasped and pushed his hips up. 

 

“Easy angel, don’t get rowdy.” Dean mouthed around the head of Cas’ cock. Cas quit immediately and just lay there. 

 

Dean took the length into his mouth until his nose was buried in Castiel’s pubic hair. He just held there and swirled his tongue around the base. Cas was whimpering and struggling to remain still. Dean sucked in his cheeks and pulled his mouth back up and then plunged down again.

 

Cas gaped out, “Dean, stop I’m too close.”  He knew that Dean only liked it when he came when Dean was inside him. Dean popped his mouth off and said, “Surprise angel. Today I want you to cum twice for me.” With that he went right back to work. 

 

Cas was amazed that Dean wanted that, but he let himself relax. Soon he felt his balls tighten and the heat spread. “Dean, I’m coming…”

 

Dean took every spurt in his mouth and swallowed. He kept just a little on his tongue and kissed Cas, feeding it to him. Cas sucked it from Dean’s tongue.

 

Then Dean grabbed the lube. Grinning, he said, “Didn’t get a chance to open yourself up this time.”

 

Cas chuckled. “I like it better when you do it anyway.”

 

Dean growled. “You fucking better,” which made Cas giggle.

 

Cas pointed out that his feet were going to sleep so Dean undid  the restraints and took them off his wrists as well. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s chest as Dean poured lube into his hand. He rolled Cas onto his stomach with his legs out straight, and pushed two fingers into him.

 

“Fuck, angel, you are always so tight for me.” Cas was moaning loudly. He loved the fingering.

 

Dean played around in Cas’ ass, adding a finger and fucking him slowly with them. Cas began to beg for Dean to fuck him but Dean just laughed. “I’m not ready yet, having too much fun.”

 

Finally Dean lubed up his cock and laid on top of Cas and took him. Cas was rock hard and rubbed his cock on the bed while Dean fucked him hard. 

 

Then Dean sat back on his heels and pulled Cas with him so that Cas was sitting in his lap. He held Cas tightly and thrust up into him until Cas squirmed and said, “Dean, I need to cum. Can I cum again? Please?” Dean bit him on the shoulder and said, “Yeah, angel, cum.”

 

Cas groaned loudly and came all over the bedspread again. He tightened up on Dean like a vise and Dean came inside him. They both were groaning. They were loud but Dean didn’t give a fuck. Everyone knew what they did and if someone didn’t like it, well tough shit.

 

They pulled apart with a moan from Cas. Cas pulled the bedspread down and when they moved, he took it off and threw it to the side of the bed. They collapsed with Cas bundled up in Dean’s arms. Dean kissed his temple and said, “Good night angel. I love you.”

  
  


Dean woke up first and he considered jumping Cas again, but then again, he had things to do. He dressed, then leaned down and kissed Cas, who mumbled sleepily. “No… not ready yet…” Dean grinned and went out to face the day.

 

He walked to the computer room and there sat Charlie, looking bleary. 

 

“Were you at it all night?” Charlie nodded.

 

“Get anywhere?” Dean was anxious to get to a decision.

 

“Yeah I did,” Charlie smiled. “First of all, this Sarah is where she says she is. And as for the coordinates, there is a very large concrete structure right there.”

 

Dean’s eyes gleamed. “So, it may be all true. Is our ass covered?”

 

Charlie huffed. “Of course, Jefe. I rerouted the signals through so many proxies they’ll never trace it.”

 

Dean patted her on the back. “Good girl. Go get some sleep.”

 

He sat and thought for a long time.

 

Later, when Cas was up, he called a meeting.

 

“We’re going.” He looked from face to face. “Be ready to leave the day after tomorrow.”

 

Then he pulled Cas into his lap. “You ready for an adventure, angel?” 

 

Cas just nodded. “With you, anytime.”

  
  



	3. Bugging Out

Dean woke up very early the next day. There was a shit load to do; bugging out was a huge job. He rolled over and gathered Cas in his arms, who mumbled in his sleep. Dean kissed him all over his face and got a smile. 

 

“Morning, angel. Lot of shit to do today, but you know what I want. Gotta start my day out right.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him. “I live at your whim, boss.” He chuckled.

 

Dean pushed him onto his back and climbed over him. He grabbed the ever-present lube and lubed up a hand. Cas spread his legs and lifted them, giving Dean full access to what he wanted. Dean shoved two fingers into Cas and smiled at the moan that produced. Dean sucked a nipple as he fingered Cas open. 

 

“Damn I wish I had enough time to play with you angel, but got a lot of things to do.” Dean pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock into Cas. Cas groaned and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, but Dean grabbed them and pulled them onto his shoulders. He moved forward, bending Cas in half and just rammed in and out of him.

 

Cas was moaning, “Oh fuck, Dean… Dean…” and grasping at his arms. Dean threw his head back. “Angel, I love you so much….”

  
  


Dean had always felt a lot of guilt about Cas losing his grace. While it was true that Cas made the choice to fall, he did it for Dean. Cas decided he would rather be human and be with Dean than live forever and have to live without him when Dean died. Dean made it his life goal then and there to always protect his angel. He knew why Cas got high every day; the transition from angel to human had been difficult for him. He still struggled sometimes. Cas had given up everything for him and he felt the weight of that every minute of every day.

  
  


They came at the same time, then Dean pulled out with a whimper from Cas. He lay next to Cas and pulled him in, kissing him repeatedly. After a bit, he sighed.

 

“Guess we need to get this show on the road. You pack your plants carefully, baby.”

 

Cas grinned and nodded. They both got up, cleaned up and dressed. They went to the kitchen for coffee. Most of the group was already there. The only person missing was Garth, who apparently was still asleep. Dean told Kevin to go get his ass up, it was time to get started.

 

Dean assigned which people would be in which vehicles and who should pack what. He and Cas would be in the Impala alone. They had two other vehicles, one was armoured. The most important equipment would go in it, and it would be driven by Benny, with Garth and Charlie riding shotgun. 

 

The other truck would carry food and essentials needed to set up housekeeping when they got where they were going. In that vehicle would be Kevin and Rufus would drive. They separated, each going to a task. Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and said, “Angel, you pack up our personal shit and your plants and we’ll take them in Baby.”

 

Castiel went to begin packing. Dean sat at the computer and typed out that they would be leaving tomorrow to meet up with Sarah’s group. He estimated a two day trip. He got back the response that they would be ready to move out as soon as Dean’s group got there.

 

Then Dean went to check up on the progress everyone was making. It seemed to be going well, so he went and found Cas. Cas was packing up his pot plants and harvesting the weed that was drying. He was packaging it in plastic bags. When he had a pile ready to go, Dean carried them to the car and put them in the trunk. He leaned against Baby’s fender and hoped he was making the right decision. 

 

Soon. Cas came to the car, carrying the first two pot plants. Dean helped him arrange them in the trunk. Dean wanted the back seat clear for sleeping and for sex. He went and got a couple of comforters and stashed back there. Then he helped Cas bring the rest and get them situated. He pulled Cas against him and kissed him. 

 

“So, do you think I made the right decision?” 

 

Castiel looked him in the eyes and answered, “I’ve always known you to make the right decisions, Dean. You know that. But I have one question. What about Sam?’

 

Dean looked down. “Sammy’s gone, Cas. You know that. There’s no chance of getting Lucifer out of him and It ain’t worth our lives.”

 

Cas nodded.

  
  
  


By mid-afternoon, most of the packing was done. All that was left was what they needed to get through until they left. The computer would be one of the last things packed. Kevin and Charlie set to making dinner. Everyone wandered to their own rooms, and Dean and Cas went to theirs. It looked odd, being so empty. Dean looked around and smiled when he saw that Cas hadn’t packed the lube.

 

“Cas saw him look at it and smile. “Just figured you might want it.” Dean smacked him on the ass. 

 

“You figured right. Got big plans for you tonight.”

  
  


Dean went over the road maps they had, figuring out the safest route for them to take. They needed to avoid cities and even towns whenever possible. It was all back roads. He mapped out the route while Cas smoked a joint and just relaxed, sitting on the floor with his back against the bed.

 

By the time Dean was finished, it was dinner time. He pulled Castiel up off the floor and they headed to the kitchen. Everyone was already there, eating.

 

“So I got the route mapped out and I need everybody to memorize it. That way, if we get separated or anything happens, we can still get there.” 

 

No one spoke. They knew what he meant by ‘if anything happens.’

  
  


They ate in mostly silence. When they were done, Dean told them all to get a good night’s sleep if they could, they’d be leaving at dawn. Then he grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to their room.

 

Once inside, Dean kissed Cas deeply. “Angel, if anything happens to me…”

 

Cas put a finger on Dean’s lips. “Nothing… I repeat, _ nothing _ is going to happen to you or me. Don’t even start that shit with me.”

 

Dean kissed him again. “I just was going to tell you how much I love you.”

 

“I know how much you love me, Dean. I love you that much too.”

 

Dean pulled Cas’ ratty Kansas band T over his head and threw it in the corner. He kissed Cas with passion and love. He decided that even if they couldn’t talk about what might happen the next day, that he could make love to Cas tonight in a way that would tell him just how Dean felt about him.

 

Dean pulled Cas’ jeans off him. Cas was going commando as usual. He led Cas to the bed and gently pushed him down. Then he stripped himself and got on the bed next to Cas. He kissed him for a long time, tongues playing against each other. Then he kissed down Cas’ throat and licked across his collarbone. Cas was making sweet sounds that did Dean’s heart good.

 

Dean really took his time. He wanted it to be so good for Cas. Cas was moaning before Dean ever got to his cock, which was dripping pre cum and hard as stone. Dean wrapped his lips around it and gave Cas the best blow job he was capable of giving. Cas came in his mouth, crying out. 

 

Then Dean spread Cas’s legs and pushed them high in the air. He licked over Cas’ balls and under them. He ran his tongue around that tight, sweet hole and then pushed his tongue into Cas.

 

“Oh fuck, god… Dean… Oh, oh…”

 

Dean smiled. When Cas was wrecked, he got the lube, lubed up his hand and pushed fingers into his angel. He finger fucked Cas until Cas was begging to be fucked. Cas was open and fluttering when he finally pulled his fingers out.

 

He moved over Cas, kissing him as he grabbed his cock and pushed it into him. Cas groaned and pushed frantically against him. Cas’ cock was rock hard again. 

 

“Shhhh, angel, I’ve got you…”

 

He fucked Cas slowly, lovingly, until Cas was begging him to go harder. He sped up and thrust harder into his angel, really wanting it to last forever. But Cas whimpered out that he was coming again, and when he did he tightened up on Dean’s cock like a vise. In just a few more thrusts, Dean was filling Cas. 

 

They curled around each other, muttering phrases of love as they went to sleep.


	4. Escaping Detroit

It was still pitch black when they woke up. Dean kissed Cas. “Come on angel. Time to go.” Cas yawned and struggled up. They dressed and gathered up the few belongings left in the room. Cas grabbed the lube and shoved it in his pocket.

 

Everyone met in the kitchen and Dean outlined the route again.He reminded everyone that when they weren’t driving they needed to sleep, so they could switch off. “No stopping unless we have to.”

 

They all packed up the last of the things they were taking, and everyone got in their assigned vehicles. Dean drove the Impala in the lead. Next came the truck. It was set up with loudspeakers on the roof connected to a CD system. Kevin popped in a CD and the exorcism chant blasted out.

 

Third was the armored vehicle. Kevin had set up a system that would spray holy water in all directions from the roof if they needed it. They were as ready as they could be.

 

The morning quiet was punctuated by the sounds of the vehicles roaring to life. Cas snuggled up against Dean and Dean waved his arm out the window. They started out.  The streets were deserted when they pulled onto them, but soon enough demons lined both sides. They howled and charged the Impala but the exorcism thundering from the loudspeakers began to take effect. Most fell back and finally began to smoke out. 

 

They continued to the freeway, the only way out of town. As they neared the freeway, the demons got thick and  Benny hit the water. Demons began to scream and smoke. They finally hit the freeway and sped up. Benny shut off the water, but Rufus kept the exorcism CD playing for a while, just to be safe.

 

They took an exit and headed for the back road Dean had chosen for them. Things seemed to be going better than expected and Dean heaved a sigh of relief. Cas kissed his cheek. He sat back and poured Dean a cup of steaming coffee from the thermos they’d brought along. Dean sipped as he drove. 

 

Dean popped a tape into the player and the song  _ Rooster _ began to play. Dean sang along and Cas just looked out the window.

 

Cas got sleepy and laid down on the seat with his head on Dean’s lap and went to sleep. Dean put one hand on Cas’ head and smiled. The miles rolled on.

 

Cas woke up, and realized where his head was. Smiling, he turned onto his stomach on the seat and opened Dean’s pants.

 

“Hey, whatcha doin’ there, angel?” Dean put his hand back on the wheel, sensing he’d need the extra control. Cas reached in and pulled out his cock. He wrapped his lips over the head and Dean moaned.

Cas stuck his tongue into the slit and licked, then sucked on the head like he was nursing. Dean was gasping, “Shit, angel…” He gripped the steering wheel tighter. Cas sunk his mouth down the shaft until his nose was tickled by Dean’s pubic hair. He swirled his tongue around then sucked back up.

 

Dean struggled with not looking down at Cas’ beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock. Cas was bobbing up and down, sucking and using his tongue until Dean finally, groaned out, “Gonna cum, angel…” and he spurted over and over into Cas’ mouth. Cas eagerly swallowed it all, then sucked and licked Dean clean. He tucked Dean back in his pants and zipped him up.

 

He sat up, smiling. “Ready for me to drive for a while?” 

 

Dean grinned and said, “No, I’m fine but come here and give me some sugar.” Cas leaned over and kissed Dean several times, then sat back in the seat.

 

“I’m getting hungry though. Would you look in the hamper and see if there’s anything I can eat one handed?” Cas turned around, kneeling on the seat and reached in the back. Dean took a moment to admire the angel’s ass. 

 

Cas came up with a couple of sandwiches, handing one to Dean. Cas nibbled on one half on the other, and when Dean was done with his, he handed the other half to Dean.

 

“Not hungry, baby?” Dean sounded worried. Cas was quick to tell him no, he was fine. Cas hated when Dean worried over him. Dean had so many pressures on him, Cas never wanted to add to them in any way.

  
  
  


It was just starting to get dark when the tire blew on the truck. Dean could see it fishtail in his rear-view mirror and hit the brakes. Rufus struggled but managed to keep control and the truck didn’t flip. Everyone stopped and jumped out, rushing to make sure everyone was all right. They were, Once that was established, Dean sighed. Changing the tire in the dark would be a real problem. He had to decide on trying to change it now, or staying put till daylight and doing it then.

 

They were in a very isolated area, and it seemed completely quiet. Dean made the decision to wait until daylight. Everyone ate sandwiches and drank water, then prepared to hunker down for the night. Dean assigned rotating watches. Then he and Cas went back to the car.

 

Cas gathered up some quilts and spread one over the back seat. They crawled in and shut the door. Dean kissed Cas and said, :Take your pants off baby.” Cas wiggled out of them, while Dean took his off as well. Cas threw one leg over the front seat and put one foot in the back window. Dean laid between his legs and kissed him.

 

Suddenly, he lifted his head. “Fuck! Where’s the lube? Is it packed?”

 

Cas grinned and reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling the bottle out.

 

Dean kissed him, laughing. “That’s my angel, always thinking ahead.”

  
  


Dean was very well-endowed and Cas was very tight. Even though they fucked at least twice a day, which had loosened Cas up some, he still wasn’t able to accommodate Dean’s cock without some fingering. Plus, they both enjoyed it a lot.

 

Dean lubed up and slid two fingers into Cas, to some very appreciative moans. He loved this, making Cas make sounds like this. He never got enough.

 

Soon, Cas was ready and Dean mounted him. Cas clutched at his back and he laid over Cas, kissing him as he leisurely fucked in and out of him. Soon, Cas was asking for faster, harder. Dean obliged, beginning to go fast and thrusting in harder every time. Cas was groaning and calling out his name. Cas came, shooting over both of them, and Dean followed quickly. Dean fumbled around and came up with a T shirt that he used to clean them both up.

 

They curled around each other on the seat. Cas pulled up the other quilt and they were asleep.

  
  
  


The first gun shot woke them up. Dean was up in a heartbeat, reaching for his gun. Cas reached under the seat and came up with a sawed-off shotgun. They jumped out of the car, only to see several men in the trees. Shots ran out in both directions, and it didn’t take long for the men to either die or run off. 

 

Dean ran back to the truck. When he got there, he saw Rufus. Rufus’ shirt was soaked with blood. Kevin was frantically trying to stem the flow by applying pressure with some cloths. Dean looked at him and Kevin shook his head. It wasn’t good.

 

Dean quickly got the others working on changing the tire while he, Kevin and Cas tried to help Rufus. It wasn’t doing any good. By the time the tire was changed, Rufus was dead.

 

Dean jumped out of the truck and walked away. Everyone, including Cas, let him be. After a bit, he came back. He looked grim. 

 

“Get shovels. We’re burying him.” Everyone went and got shovels and a sheet to wrap him up in. The grave was dug in short order, and Garth and Kevin carried the body to it and laid it in. Dean stood over it, silent. 

 

Cas Stood next to Dean, and gently took his hand. Dean sighed and squeezed Cas’ hand.

 

“Good bye. You were a good friend and we’ll miss you.” Dean turned away, and the others began to cover the body up.

 

When the task was done. Dean told everyone it was time to get going. He stalked to the car, Cas following. They got in and the vehicles roared to life. They were off again.

 

Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh and didn’t speak. He knew Dean well enough, there was nothing to say.

 


	5. Sarah

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They pulled into Hays about ten hours behind schedule but made it to where Sarah and her group were with no sign of demons. Dean thought that was weird because of her saying they were everywhere, but decided to reserve judgement until he actually talked to her.

 

They got out of their vehicles, well armed and ready for anything.  They approached the doors to the warehouse and banged on the door. After waiting a couple of minutes, everyone tense, the door cracked and a female voice asked, “Dean?”

 

“Yeah, it’s us. Open up.” The door slid open and they all went in.

 

It was dim inside and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. When they did, they saw four women standing in a group. Dean took in the sight, then sucked in a breath.

 

“Lisa?” He just stood there, looking shocked. The bedraggled looking woman with long dark hair stepped forward and just said, “Hello Dean.”

 

A few of the group, including Cas, knew about Dean’s past with Lisa and her son, Ben. Cas was tense, wondering where this would lead. 

 

“What are you doing here, Lisa?’ Dean’s voice was terse. “Where’s Ben?”

 

Lisa looked away. “Ben’s in Florida with a friend. They’re pretty safe there and I sent him there to protect him. Sarah and I have been friends for years, and when we ran, we ended up here.”

 

Dean nodded, then turned to the dark haired woman named Sarah.

 

“So where are all the demons you said were everywhere?”

 

Sarah had a lost look in her eyes that never left. “I don’t know. They just took off yesterday afternoon. We haven’t seen one since. We were still too frightened to go out.”

 

Dean nodded. “Well, got anyplace my people can get some rest? It was a hard trip.” One of the women, who introduced herself as Marcy, led the group away. Cas and Dean stayed behind. Sarah led them to a room with a table and chairs and they all sat.

 

Getting right to the point, Dean just said, “Tell me how you know about this bunker.”

 

Sarah explained that her dad was a hunter and that he had met a couple of men who claimed to be what they referred to as ‘Men of Letters.’ They took her and her father to the bunker to exchange information, and she had stayed outside in the car. But her father had told her all about what he’d seen inside when he came back out. Her father was killed a couple of years later, but she never forgot about the place.

 

Dean exchanged a glance with Cas. Cas nodded almost imperceptibly. Dean and Sarah talked for a bit about the place, then he stood up and grabbed Cas’ hand. 

 

“Come on, angel, let’s get some sleep.”

 

But then Lisa said quietly, “Dean? Can I talk to you a minute? In private.?”

 

Dean looked at Cas. “Wait here for me, please, I won’t be long.”

 

He and Lisa left the room. Lisa took him to a smaller room not far away.

 

“Dean, I just wanted to say that I was wrong. I never should have sent you away. I’ve regretted it every day since. I was hoping…”

 

Dean stopped her. “Listen,. Lisa, that’s water under the bridge. I’m with Cas now, and he is my world. I’m sorry but nothing is going to change that.”

 

Lisa nodded sadly and Dean went back to fetch Cas.

  
  


Once they were alone in a room that held a bed and nothing else, Dean hugged Cas tight. Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Listen, angel, you don’t have anything to worry about. I don’t have any feelings for Lisa left at all. I told her you and I were together and that nothing was ever going to change that.”

 

Cas sighed. He had been a little worried. But deep down, he knew Dean loved him and always would.

 

Dean yawned. “Fuck, I’m bushed. Let’s take a nap.” With that he fell on the bed and pulled Cas down with him. They cuddled up together and Dean was asleep in moments. It took Cas a bit longer but he fell asleep as well.

 

Dean had no conception of what time it was when he woke up, or how long they’d been asleep. Cas was cuddled up against him, and he ran a hand over Cas’ ever-messy hair. Cas just muttered and slept on.

 

Never one to miss an opportunity, Dean sat up and pulled off his pants and boxers. He ran his hand over his cock a few times and enjoyed the feeling of it filling. Then he turned to Cas, rolling him over on his back and undid his pants.

 

Cas mumbled something unintelligible, but opened his eyes as Dean yanked his pants off. He smiled at Dean. Dean grinned back at him.

 

“Hey angel. Sleep well?” Cas nodded as he rolled more onto his back and spread his legs for Dean.  

  
  


Oh, no, I want you on your hands and knees for me, ass high.”  Cas rolled over and put his butt high in the air, legs spread wide apart.

 

Dean admired the view for a few, then he bent and licked over Cas’s balls. Cas moaned. Then Dean put his mouth over Cas’ anus and began to lick. He ran his tongue around and then pushed it inside Cas. Cas whimpered and pushed back against Dean’s face.

 

Dean played his tongue in and out of Cas, making sure he got Cas’ hole good and wet. The lube was in the Impala. When Cas was groaning loudly. Dean pulled back and shoved three fingers in Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked on them and when they were nice and wet, Dean pulled them out and shoved all three into Cas.

 

Cas gasped at the stretch and burn but he pushed back on them too. Dean worked Cas open, loving the moans that Cas was making. Then he pulled them out and spit in his hand. He rubbed spit around Cas’ slightly gaping hole, then he spit again and ran the saliva up and down his cock.

 

“Might hurt for a second, baby…” He pushed in. Cas gasped but held firm. Dean slid very slowly inside Cas until he was bottomed out. He grabbed Cas’ hips in a tight grasp and began to fuck his angel slowly. He pulled Cas’ ass back with every thrust in. 

 

After a bit, he spit in his hand again, and reached around to grab Cas’ cock. Cas cried out and rubbed his cock inside Dean’s hand. They established a rhythm and it wasn’t long before Cas came. Dean followed shortly after. He pulled out and sat back on his heels, looking at Cas hole. Cum leaked out of Cas and Dean gathered it up on two fingers and pushed it back up inside Cas. Cas gasped at the feeling. Dean watched some leak out again.

 

“Guess I’m gonna have to clean you up myself, angel…” he put his mouth to Cas’ hole and licked it. He sucked just a little on it. Cas groaned and wiggled his ass.

 

Dean sat back up, smacking his lips. “You and I together taste amazing.”

 

He pushed Cas down and lay down beside him.

 

“I guess we gotta get up and take care of business. I hope when we get to this bunker or whatever the fuck it is, you and I can just hole up in a room for two weeks or so and I can just fuck your brains out.”

 

Cas giggled. “That would be awesome, boss.”

  
  
  


Dressed, they left the room and went in search of food. The found the kitchen and several people were already eating. Cas grabbed two plates and fixed some food for him and Dean. They sat down and Dean asked them what they thought about the place and this group.

 

He got some interesting answers.

 


	6. To Go Or Not To Go

The next morning, Dean called a meeting. Everyone was there.

 

Dean sat across from Sarah. 

 

“So now we’ve got to decide if the run to this bunker is going to happen or not. I’m still pretty skeptical. For instance, once we get there, how do we get inside? I doubt the thing is just standing open waiting for us.”

 

Sarah smiled. “I have the key.”

 

Dean stared at her. “And just how did you come by it?”

 

Sarah explained that before her dad died, he had come by it but she didn’t know how. She had simply found it with the rest of his stuff when she was going through it after he died.

 

Dean said, “Let’s see it.”

 

Sarah left the room and came back with a small wooden box. She handed it to Dean, who opened it. Inside was an oddly shaped key. He took it out and turned it over in his hand. Then he put it back in the box and handed it to Cas.

 

He pulled out a bottle and said at the same time, “Hit it Kevin.”

 

Dean tossed the holy water on Sarah, who howled and started to smoke. At the same time, Kevin began to recite the exorcism chant.

 

As Kevin intoned, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus…”, Dean continued to throw holy water on Sarah. Before too long, black smoke poured out of her mouth and she collapsed, dead.

 

The other three women from her group were horrified, crying and huddled together.

 

“She was a demon?” Lisa’s voice trembled. “How did you know.”

 

“Didn’t know for sure, but throwing holy water on a human just gets them wet. It was worth a try.”

  
  


A little later, Dean walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Lisa followed him in. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, pressing her breasts into his back.

 

Dean pulled her arms off him and turned around. He just yelled, “Cas! Get in here.”

 

Cas walked in. Dean said, “Come here, baby.” Cas walked up to him. Dean grabbed him and kissed him passionately, grinding his hips into Cas’.

 

“Go wait in our room, baby. I’ll be right in.” Cas turned and left.

 

Dean looked at Lisa. “Listen. You’ve got to get it through your head that I’m with Cas now. If you can’t quit this shit, I’m gonna leave you behind no matter where we decide to go.” With that, he turned and left the room.

  
  


Cas was on the bed in their room, smoking a joint. He opened his legs and Dean laid between them with a sigh. Cas put his joint out on the floor and put his arms around Dean.

 

“I told Lisa to knock it off or I’d leave her behind.”

 

Cas sighed. “Dean, you can’t blame her for still being in love with you.”

 

Dean growled, “Yeah whatever, but she better keep her fucking hands off me.”

 

Cas knew exactly how to improve Dean’s mood. 

 

Cas wiggled his ass under Dean. “I’m so empty, Dean. I need you, I need you to fill me up.”

 

Dean grinned. “Oh yeah, baby? Need some cock in that tight ass of yours?”

 

“Umhummm” Cas began to grind his hips up against Dean’s crotch and kissed Dean needily. 

 

Clothes were shed, they made out with need and passion and before long, Dean was inside Cas.

 

“This what you wanted, baby?” Dean thrust into Cas.

 

“Oh fuck, yeah, Dean… fuck me hard please…”

 

Dean was happy to oblige. After, they lay in each other’s arms; Cas had his legs over Dean’s.

 

“Are we going to try the bunker, Dean?” 

 

Dean looked thoughtful. “Yeah, I think so. It’s worth a look. If it really is what Sarah said it is, then it might just be what we really need. I’d like to be in a place where we were at  least relatively safe for a while. I’d like some down time.”

 

Cas nodded. He really wanted that too.

  
  
  


Later at dinner, Dean told the group they were going to leave the day after tomorrow. 

 

“Again. Pack up what we can take and leave the rest. It’s only about a five hour drive to the coordinates of the bunker. But we need to be ready for anything because they probably know we’re coming.”

 

Everyone nodded. The lure of a safe haven called to all of them. After everyone was done eating and had gone to their rooms, Dean and Cas sat with Benny.

 

“I need you to drive the truck. I’m putting the women in there and I want you to keep them safe. I hate the fact that they aren’t trained and we don’t have time to do it. But we can’t leave them. I’ll have Charlie ride shotgun with you.”

 

Benny nodded and assured Dean he’d do everything in his power to see them safely to the bunker.

 

Dean and Cas went to their room. Once inside, Dean gathered Cas in his arms. “You know how much I love you, angel?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I’ve got an idea, yeah. About as much as I love you.”

 

Dean took his time with Cas that night. He slowly worked Cas up and then made love to him. It was tender and loving and pretty damned unusual for Dean.

 

Later, Cas asked about it. Dean smiled at him and said, “I know I don’t just make love to you often enough, baby. You make me nuts and I end up just wanting to fuck you till you can’t walk. But I do realize that every once in awhile I need to show you just what you mean to me.”

 

Cas snuggled up against Dean with a contented sigh. He had never regretted for a single second giving up his grace for Dean. After all they’d been through together, all Cas wanted was to live out a normal life span with this man. He prayed every day that they made it together to old age. One thing he knew for sure, he could never live without Dean. He would have nothing to live for. His entire existence was just about loving Dean Winchester.

 

It had been so hard, being with Dean when he still denied their bond. Just being called ‘brother’ and knowing that Dean loved him and desired him but doubting that Dean would ever come around to admit it. 

 

Then, when Lucifer had exploded Cas into nothing but pink mist, at the moment when Sam had said yes to Lucifer and then walked away, Dean had looked around and thought that Cas was gone forever. When God had put Cas back together again and sent him back to Dean, that was the moment when everything changed.

 

From that moment on, Dean had known he loved Cas and just what Cas meant to him. At the worst moment possible, they came together. Cas had abandoned his grace to live with Dean as a human, and they had been inseparable ever since.

  
  



	7. Chuck? Are You God?

The next day was spent packing up again. They had more stuff to fit in this time, both the women’s belongings and all the useful things from the warehouse. There was a lot of food and that was a blessing at least. The flurry of activity was overseen by Dean. 

 

By mid-afternoon, most everything was packed. They hadn’t unpacked what they brought from Detroit so it didn’t take as long this time. They kept out enough food to fix dinner, and then everyone made last minute rounds to make sure nothing was missed. At last, they all went to their separate rooms to rest before dinner.

 

Cas was tired. He had helped the women pack and find places to stash their stuff in the truck. It was a tight fit, and they had to leave places for the women to sit during the trip as well. He shuffled to the room that he and Dean shared, sat on the bed and finished his joint from the night before. After a while, Dean came in.

 

He looked tired, too. He lay down on the bed next to Cas and put one hand on Cas’ thigh.

 

“Well, angel, I guess we’re as ready as we’re gonna get.” Cas nodded. They both knew this trek was going to be the most dangerous one so far. It was obvious that Lucifer and his demons knew they were going to the bunker and would do anything and everything to stop them.

 

Dean fell asleep. Cas put a hand gently on Dean’s chest and sat, thinking of what lay ahead. It was dangerous and probably suicidal but Cas was ready. If there was even a chance that this bunker existed and that it was safe, it was more than worth the chance. 

 

Cas longed for a life that was at least partially normal with Dean. Where they could drink coffee together in the mornings, spend time reading or maybe building something together, just relax and laugh and spend the time together that they deserved. Sighing, Cas fell asleep.

 

They woke up together just before dinner time. They made out a little but hunger drove them to get up. Everyone ate together, chatting about the route and the plans for the next day. Cas noticed Lisa staring at him but just ignored her.

 

After dinner, Dean went over the route and the plans for this last leg. When everyone was clear on what to do, Dean and Cas went to their room.    
  
Dean was really concerned about whether or not they could make it safely to this bunker, but he was determined to try. He was sick of the hiding and the constant threats, He just wanted a place where his people could breath a little, a place for him and Cas to be. He pulled Cas into his lap and kissed him.   
  
“We’re as ready as we’re ever gonna be, angel.” Dean ran his hands over Cas’ body, under his shirt and inside the waistband of his pants. He pulled Cas onto his lap.   
  
“I know I don;t tell you enough just how much I love you. But I know that you know… you’re my world, Cas. I don’t want to live in a world without you…”

 

Cas put a finger on Dean’s lips. “Shhh Dean. Nothing is going to happen to me or you. We’re going to make it to this bunker, we’re going to live there, safe, together. Stop worrying.”

 

Dean nodded, too choked up to say anything.   
  
They made love that night, tender, sweet and meaningful.    
  
  
  
The next morning, they started out. Again, Cas and Dean were in the Impala, leading the way. They drove in silence… there was nothing to say, really. Three hours passed and there was no trouble, no sign of demons at all. As the miles passed, both Dean and Cas became increasingly uncomfortable.

 

Then, less than an hour from the bunker, all hell broke loose. Suddenly there were demons everywhere. They lined the road and across it. Dean slammed on the brakes. Cas just said quietly. “Dean, there are hundreds of them. We can’t fight….”

 

The exorcism chant blared out of the loudspeakers of the truck. Holy water sprayed from the armored vehicle. While both things helped, burning some and smoking out others, there just seemed to be more and more to follow them.   
  
Just as the demons were converging on the three vehicles, there was a sudden while light that seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Demons howled and screamed… and died. They dropped in their tracks and just burned to ashes.

 

Dean opened the car door and got out. Cas did as well. One by one, all the people in the other trucks did as well. They stood and watched the light begin to converge on itself, shimmering and gaining a shape.

 

Then, as their eyes adjusted, they saw Chuck standing in the road. He just stood there, smiling at them. Cas blinked and looked at Dean. The amulet that Dean always wore around his neck began to glow. It got brighter and brighter… and then, Cas just knew.

 

Cas walked forward. Dean tried to grab his arm but couldn’t. Cas walked up to Chuck and said, “Father?”

 

Chuck smiled. “Not any more, Castiel, you gave up your grace.” Cas bowed his head.

 

Dean just stood for a few more moments, then he walked up to Chuck as well.

 

“Chuck? Are you God?” 

 

Chuck smiled at Dean and nodded. Dean felt anger well up in him. 

 

“What the fuck, Chuck? You let all this happen? You turned your back on the human race? Where were you when we needed you?”

 

Cas just put up a hand. “Dean, stop…”

 

Chuck looked sad. “I couldn’t stop it. I’m sorry about your brother. But I can’t change it. What I can do is get you safely to the bunker and keep you safe there. You’ve earned it. I cleared an area around it for several miles. You’ll be able to live there safely. I’m sorry about everything else.”

 

Chuck turned to Cas. “Castiel, I’m proud of you. You always followed my instructions… to love and care for mankind. I’m pleased that you are with Dean. Be happy.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

Everyone just stood there, amazement on their faces. Finally Dean shook his head, pulled Cas in for a kiss and said, “Okay, everybody, let’s get going.”

  
  



	8. Home

The bunker stood there, a monument in concrete. They parked and walked up to the door. Dean and Cas stood in front of it. Dean held out his hand and Cas put the small wooden box in Dean’s hand. 

 

Dean opened it and took out the odd looking key. He fit it into the lock and turned… the door swung open. They stepped inside. They were at the top of a staircase that overlooked a huge room, and they could see a lot of rooms in a line after that one.

 

Kevin found a huge lever and pulled it. The place sprang to life. Lights lit up the entire place, the sounds of an air conditioner were heard, things that they had no idea what they were beeped.

 

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him down the stairs. The rest of the group followed. 

 

By the end of the day, they had explored most of the place, but it was far too large to have found every room in that period of time. Bedrooms were chosen and Dean and Cas had one of the biggest. The bed in their room was large and had a memory foam mattress. Dean was thrilled.

 

“We’re gonna give this mattress some hot-ass memories, angel.” Cas smiled at him.

 

Later they all met up in the kitchen for dinner.The kitchen itself was incredible. Plus there were shelves and shelves filled with can goods. There was a huge deep freezer and every kind of appliance they would ever need.

 

They sat together and ate. Smiles were on every face. Cas bowed his head and gave silent thanks to Chuck for the blessings they had received. Dean smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

Then Dean and Cas went to their room. Dean pulled Cas into a hug and said, “Well, angel, it ain’t paradise, but it’ll do.” Cas kissed him and just said, “Mhmmm.”

  
  
  


No one saw much of Dean and Cas over the next few days. Anyone passing by their door could clearly hear what they were up to. Well, that and the fact that when they did come out for food, Cas was walking funny and sitting down very gingerly.

 

They went exploring on their own after the first week, and discovered a room with a large table in it. Dean claimed it for his own and forbid anyone to go in. He would take Cas in there from time to time and bend Cas over the table and fuck him hard. Occasionally he would lay Cas on the table and hold his legs while he fucked him. He discovered that he really liked fucking his angel while he was standing up.

 

Life progressed. Benny and Lisa became an item and Lisa got pregnant. Everyone was happy to be adding to the family. Charlie took up with one of the women that came from Hays and they seemed quite happy too. One by one, people paired off and life became routine.

 

Lisa had a girl and they named her Mary. Dean was very touched by that. 

 

Every couple of years Chuck would drop in just to check up on them. The world may have gone to hell, but they were happy and secure. It may not have been paradise, but it worked just fine for them.

  
  



End file.
